Mia Black
Mia Black ' was the main antagonist of Season 3 of the American show Every Witch Way, but later became a protagonist of sorts. She is one of the last few surviving Churi Kanays, and is a student at Iridium High. She is the American counterpart of Mía Novoa. Mia is portrayed by Elizabeth Elias. History Since Mia was a child, she has known that she is a Churi Kanay, and was shown creating fireworks in her bedroom at night to entertain herself when she was young. Her father suddenly burst into the room, Mia being frightened, and her father telling her that they had to leave. Her father later told her that one day, Mia would become the leader of a tribe. He also stated that she would find her other half, and that all Kanays eventually would. Her father then slipped the Cristal de Caballero onto her neck. Soon after, her parents were murdered by The Principal of Iridium High, who was a witch who hated Kanays. After that traumatic event, Mia went on to live with her aunt. She started plotting revenge on witches, specifically the Chosen One, to destroy them because of her parents' death. For years, she had been looking all over the country for the Chosen One, but had no luck, until she located Emma in Miami. She mysteriously arrived there, and began attending Iridium High. Personality Mia is a rebellious, short-tempered, impulsive, Kanay with strong powers. She is manipulative, two-faced, and determined to destroy the Chosen One. She is a decent liar, cunning, and clever. Mia has also shown to be fiery, hot-tempered, and a fierce fighter. Though she is not the friendliest person someone would ever meet, she has broken through barriers and helped her enemies, she saved Emma from zombies in Zombie Apocalypse, though Emma was her nemesis. In the season finale, she became kinder and warmer, and more merciful. She released Diego from obeying her orders. Relationships Daniel Miller '(Crush) ' ' When Mia first arrived in Miami, she realized that Emma and Daniel were a couple and were dating. She shape-shifted into the form of Emma, and kissed Daniel. During their kiss, the spider marking on her arm crawled onto Daniel, putting him under the spider seal. For a period of time, Mia used Daniel as her henchman, and during the time he was under the seal, Daniel was her girlfriend. He even dreamed about protecting her. After releasing Daniel from the seal, the two broke up, but Daniel still cared about Mia. Emma Alonso (Friend) ' ' Mia hated Emma and would have done anything to take her down. The former Chosen One killed her parents, so Mia wanted revenge on Emma and the rest of the witches, and she and Emma make peace with one another in New Witch Order and agree to end their rivalries to each of their kind. Katie Rice (Frenemy) At first, Mia pretends to do everything Katie does to make her like her, but after Katie found out she was just using her, she plans to betray her by try to be friends with Maddie and telling Andi location of Mia. Mia disguises herself as Maddie and makes it seem like Maddie will never forgive Katie, causing her to come back to Mia and help her with her plan. Maddie Van Pelt (Enemy) Maddie is Mia's enemy since she took Katie away from the Panthers. Maddie despises of her and tells Katie to stop being friends with her. Also, Maddie becomes jealous when they both hang out together. Diego Rueda (Friend/Other Half) Mia and Diego quickly became friends after finding out they are both kanays and Mia is intended to convince Diego to join her quest of hunting witches. She is Diego's master in The Kanay Strikes Back. She frees Diego from her control in New Witch Order. Powers and Abilities *'Shapeshifting'- Mia can shapeshift into any person as long as she is holding one of their possession. Although this ability can be revealed with magnets. * Telekinesis- She made Emma fall and her tray float to ground in Beachside 7. * Elemental Control- Like Diego, she could also control the four elements: fire, water, earth and air. * Pyrokinesis- During her fight with Andi, she could throw fireballs and she also "helped" Diego rescue Emma and Maddie when they are trapped in the janitor's closet by using heat to melt the frozen door, although she trapped them there in the first place. She could release a powerful stream of fire which can destroy stuff, like when she used it to combust Daniel's beanbag and destroy Katie's phone. * Thermokinesis- Mia can create and manipulate heat, which she uses to melt the frozen janitor's closet and destroy Andi's net. * Aerokinesis- Mia can blow gusts of wind, and can also unleash a powerful blast of wind around her which can knock back several targets at once. *'Cryokinesis'- In Beachside 7, she can create snow by crossing her wrists. ** She brain froze Katie, causing her to act more like Sophie. * Transformation- Mia is capable of converting an object (i.e. a pillow) and turning it into something else. She uses this ability to trap Andi by turning a cushion into a spider web in her basement. * Pyrotechnic-kinesis- As shown in a flashback to Mia's childhood, she has the ability to generate fireworks at will. She was shown creating her own fireworks show in her bed at night as a child. Trivia *She is a Kanay based on "Neverending Summer" where she has the spider Kanay mark on her arm. This appeared when she transformed into Emma. *She can only shape-shift into a person when she has come into contact with something they touched, or if she has touched them. *She teases Daniel in Always You. * Daniel was her 'henchman' while he was under her spider seal. *Since she smells like rotten eggs to witches, Mia uses perfume to mask her scent. *Katie was her new sidekick. * She was Black Hawk. * The Cristal de Caballero belonged to her father, then her. *She wants to destroy The Chosen One, due to the former principal killing her parents. *She hates witches for many reasons; she thinks they are messy and unorganized, they are evil, etc... **In The Truth About Kanays, The Principal was shown to break the necklace. *She trapped Maddie and Emma in the janitor's closet. *Her other half is Diego, It is revealed in The Truth About Kanays. *She was from North Florida before she lived in Miami. *She kept the Cristal de Caballero. *She ends her rivalry against Emma and all witch kind. *She saved Emma's life in New Witch Order. *She lives with her aunt. *She's a B+ student, but not in Spanish. *It has been confirmed by Elizabeth Elias that Mia's last name is Black. Gallery References https://twitter.com/Elizabeth_Elias/status/588895588533587968 Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Every Witch Way Category:Churi Kanays Category:Iridium High Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Powers Category:Magic Category:Magic realm